


Babylon

by winterfalls42



Category: The Devil's Advocate (1997)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mpreg, POV Outsider
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfalls42/pseuds/winterfalls42
Summary: 路人视角，米尔顿/凯文·罗麦斯暗示没啥剧情，就夸夸KK的美貌
Relationships: Kevin Lomax/John Milton, Kevin Lomax/OMC
Kudos: 4





	Babylon

-

他曾有幸窥见那纱帘后的绝景。

这不是他第一次去米尔顿先生的办公室。他才三十出头便与好友一起创办了公司，规模不大，倒也是蒸蒸日上；他相貌出众性格也不错，虽然没有结婚，不过从不缺女友。似乎他人生中的一切都在朝着更加辉煌灿烂的方向前进。他此次仍是为了同一桩生意而来，米尔顿先生的公司一直有意向与他们合作，如果能将合同彻底敲定，那么他们便能大赚一笔。

这天他像往常一样随着秘书走进顶层，却发现米尔顿没有像平时那样在办公室里等着他。偌大的办公室中只有他一个人，连壁炉中木柴裂开的声音都显得格外响亮。

他安静地坐在以前坐过的椅子上等了一会儿，仍然没有其他人出现。无聊之中生出的疑惑渐渐在他心中荡漾开来，像是有人往平静的死水中掷入了一块石头。他站起来，四处张望着，慢慢地便踱到了米尔顿先生的办公桌边。  
桌上摆放着各种价格高昂的摆件，无不彰显着其主人的雄厚财力，连其中最便宜的一瓶酒都比他常喝的红酒要贵上许多。不过这些都不是重点，当他抬起头想要欣赏背后的壁画时，他惊讶地发现那墙壁不知何时变了一番模样。

他的记忆力很好，这也是他引以为傲的资本之一，因此他清晰地记得办公桌后的墙壁原本没有任何人体雕塑。可此时此刻他所看见的女性雕塑又是千真万确——她长发及腰，面容柔和清秀，上半身赤裸，充满女性美的胸部不盈一握，却有着恰到好处的曲线。但人们很难将她的裸体全然只与色欲相联系，因为她正抱着一个婴孩，像是将要进行哺乳。那孩子拥有天使一般的面孔，腰部以下却诡异地生着一双山羊足，而她慈悲恋爱的面容与眼神让这画面又温馨了起来。自腰部以下的部位被一双翅膀所遮挡，他这才发现她似乎是骑在一头巨龙身上，而龙首则在状如流云的石雕间若隐若现，仿佛即将载着女人消失于天际。

他像是受了蛊惑，觉得一定要凑近些，将女人仔仔细细地观察一番才好。于是他绕过桌子，仿佛全然忘记了这是他重要客户的办公室，走到桌子后，情不自禁地向女人美丽的面容伸出手去。

就在他刚刚碰到她颧骨的那一瞬间，一阵令人眩目的白光将他笼罩，接着他发现自己不知为何重新站在了办公室的门口。但当他冷静下来，重新环顾四周之时，却发现这里并不是米尔顿先生的办公室——虽然其余的装潢与家具摆设都与原来那个房间如出一辙，但在办公桌后，却是层层的纱帘，在纱帘之后似乎还有一个房间。

他狠狠地掐了自己的胳膊一把，疼痛让他相信这不是梦境——但这一切又过于虚幻，他无法说服自己轻易接受一切。

突然，从纱帘后传来隐隐的说话声，出于做贼心虚，又加上这一连串怪异的事件，他几乎是下意识地就想转身推门离开。他可不愿意为了这种莫名其妙的事情丢掉一笔大钱。

“哦，别着急走，我的孩子。”

米尔顿的声音让他停下来，他回过头，正看见帘子缓缓掀开，里头站着那声音的主人。

“米尔顿先生！天哪，我不是故意的，非常抱歉！您说下午三点见面，我等了很久，办公室里依然没有人，所以我——”他一口气将自己的想法全都说了出来，而米尔顿只是抬起手，带着淡淡的微笑，打断了他的话。

“用不着道歉，孩子，”米尔顿向他招手，“事实上，是我故意让你找到这个地方。就原谅我这老头的玩笑吧，请过来这里。”

中年人的声音并不大，语调也没有什么起伏，却透着安定，让人无法拒绝。于是他走了过去，走进帘子后面。

这是他第一次见到凯文。

帘子后是个空旷的大房间——他想不出这幢大厦的布局，干脆就放弃了思考——这房间被布置得相当舒适，光线、装潢、家具的款式和位置，无一不符合人体工学以及审美，光是粗粗扫一眼，他便知道这个房间的主人在它身上下了多大功夫。

但这些却仍不是整个房间最夺目的地方，上一秒他刚踏进房间，连细节都没来得及观察，下一秒他便再也挪不开眼。

在唯一的那张大床上躺着一个人——与之前他看见的女人雕塑拥有几乎一模一样的面容，却分明是个男人——他正侧躺在柔软的黑色床垫上，闭着眼，大约是睡着了，只在身上盖了一层薄薄的红色绸缎；他露在外面的手上戴着婚戒，一只耳朵戴着银色的耳钉，除此之外别无其他饰品；他的头发不算长，也不短，被打理得柔顺又服帖，只有几缕散下来的碎发刚刚遮住额头，那让他显得更加年轻。

“见见你的兄弟，孩子，”他这才想起米尔顿还站在他的身后，正用那种诚恳真挚的语气向他解释，“我想你从未见过自己的亲生父亲，如果你拿着我的照片去询问你的母亲，她一定会认出我来。”

“什、什么？”他一时间无法理解。

“我是你的亲生父亲，同时，我还是撒旦，”米尔顿耐心地说道，同时挥挥手燃起了房间里的烛台，“不然如何解释这一切呢？不过别着急，大多数人都没那么快接受。慢慢来，我的孩子。”

许是被他们的说话声和突如其来的光亮吵醒，男人动了动身体，那条红色的丝绸被单便从他肩上滑下来，露出白皙光滑的肌肤，那轻盈的动作和滑落的被单让他几乎以为男人将要被带走，就如同那壁画上的女人即将被巨龙劫去。他差点惊呼出声，然而从男人轻启的红唇中流出一丝呻吟，这立刻吸引了他，于是他急忙屏息静气，生怕打扰了男人的睡眠。他从未质疑过自己的性取向，但在男人的面前他第一次开始怀疑自己。

“……父亲？”男人眨了眨那双湿漉漉的眼睛，脸上带着茫然的神情。

米尔顿似乎很满足于男人下意识寻找他的举动，走过去，端起床头那个造型华丽的金杯，将男人轻轻搂进怀中，温柔地哄着对方喝下杯中的液体。

“午安，凯文亲爱的，”米尔顿看了看他，又低头替男人抹去嘴角的污渍，“不要浪费牛奶，你需要它。”

被称作凯文的男人小心地点了点头，稍稍探出舌尖，将米尔顿手指上的牛奶尽数舔了干净。他明明带着那全然无辜的纯洁表情，但他舔舐的动作却无比色情，撩拨着每一个正看着这副情景的幸运儿。

他看得入神，甚至连米尔顿叫他的名字都没有听见。这对于生意人来说已是重大失误，但米尔顿大度地原谅了他。

“他真的很完美，对不对，”米尔顿轻轻托起凯文的下巴，“凯文，好好看看你的兄弟。”

而这也是凯文第一次与他对视，将那纯洁美丽的视线赐予他。

那一刻他都快要为之前对凯文冒出来的所有下流念头而自惭形秽了，可凯文那温和的棕色眼睛就这样直直望进他眼中，不带任何杂质，甚至比那个女人的雕塑更具安抚人心的力量——那复制品根本没有尽力还原出凯文的美貌，她只展现出了他的一小部分——只是这样看着凯文，他便快要为眼前的景象落下泪来。

也是这时他终于注意到凯文隆起的腹部。

凯文最后吮吸了一下他们父亲的指尖，也呆呆地顺着他的目光往下望去，看见那明显的孕肚，瞬间红了脸，像个从未踏出过闺房的处女一般羞赧地别过脸去，低垂着眼不再有动作。

“我们的男孩非常害羞，”米尔顿将他安置好，像个真正的父亲那样替凯文掖好被角，又哄了几句，然后抬头看他，“这还是他第一次怀孕，但我相信假以时日，他会与你熟络起来。”

他说着用一只手轻轻抚过凯文的侧脸：“说不定，日后他也会愿意生下你们的孩子。”

这句话原本只是轻描淡写，在他耳边却像是炸了一个响雷。他应该觉得可怕，觉得恶心，觉得这一切就只是个荒诞的怪梦。但凯文只是对着他们咧嘴露出一个灿烂的笑容来，便在顷刻间打消了他的所有疑虑。

无论米尔顿说的那些话是真是假，他抿紧嘴唇，只要他认下对方陈述的一切，那么终有一天在凯文身边抱着他的那人会是他；只要他讨好了米尔顿，那么早晚他也能够对凯文做任何事。这念头光是想想就让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，身体也因为兴奋而微微发起抖来，仿佛他真的得到了凯文。

“怎么样？你是一个优秀的孩子，我会给你考虑的时间。不过，我想我们应该谈谈生意了。”米尔顿出声提醒。他也能从对方的话里听出一些暗示的意味：凯文需要休息，而他应该足够识趣。

他恋恋不舍地答应，语气算得上敷衍，不过米尔顿依然表现得通情达理，没有同他计较，只是熄灭了灯光，在出口等着他。他差不多用上了所有的自制力才将目光从凯文身上撕开，而即使是在走出那个房间后，坐在米尔顿对面谈论起公事时，他仍情不自禁地幻想着自己与凯文交合的画面。

一桩生意做成，这晚他们一起去喝酒庆功，喝到兴头上，合伙人开始大声夸赞他的功绩，说多亏了他才能做完这单大活云云。有一个刚加入他们卡座的姑娘闻言向他抛了个媚眼，若是在平时，他会欣然接受邀请，甚至会就此展开一段恋情，但此刻他全然无心欣赏她的美貌，也无法全情投入他们的狂欢之中。

他还在想着下午发生的一切。米尔顿，撒旦，那套对抗上帝的鬼话。在签完合同之后米尔顿又说了许多，他只能压下心头的焦躁，尽量表现得符合米尔顿对他的定义。最后那自称撒旦的男人终于定下一个时间，让他可以再次见到凯文。

凯文。米尔顿口中他的半血兄弟，他那伟大事业的同胞。

然而在他为自己设想的新未来里，凯文会而且只会是他的妻子。

接着他发现，自己对这个念头无法产生任何的不适，只有强烈的兴奋与期待。他是那样地贪恋那份美景，那样地想要凯文，想要接近他、拥抱他、触碰他、占有他，让那双棕色双眼从今以后只会追寻他一人的身影。

从这一刻起，他会将自己余下的人生全部奉献给他的凯文。

Fin

-


End file.
